Janji Yagami (pemegang buku kematian)
by Viloh
Summary: Fic yang dibuat untuk Raito, Yah Yagami Raito seorang pemuda yang terlahir di era dunia baru.


3xGAmesDisclaimer : Death Note selalu milik Tsugumi Ohba dan Takeshi Obata _sensei_ hee

Rating : T+

Main char: Yagami Raito & Yagami Soichiro

Summary : Fic yang dibuat untuk Raito, Yah Yagami Raito seorang pemuda yang terlahir di era dunia baru.

Warning:

Absurd aja kali ya hahaha

.

.

.

"Janji Yagami (pemegang buku kematian)"

.

.

.

Bangunan sekolah itu menghadap ke Utara, tepat di tengah-tengahnya ada aula lumayan besar dan mengkilap serta berisi kursi-kursi yang dibuat berjajar rapi. Dari atas panggung Aula, Yagami Raito memulainya dengan membaca naskah pidato kelulusan paling polos mirip sebuah lelucon bagi dirinya sendiri. Tanggal itu merupakan hari terakhirnya menjadi siswa tingkat Sekolah Menengah Pertama serta awal mula kemantapan hatinya mengambil sebuah cita-cita terlalu kaku sebagai pahlawan penegak hukum. "Ini prinsip hidup, lakukanlah sesuai seperti idealisme kalian sendiri." Yagami Raito membuka kalimat pertamanya menggunakan gaya lugas dan kharismatik ketika salah seorang gadis yaitu penggemar fanatiknya bertepuk tangan dengan penuh kasih sayang untuknya. Lalu dia mengambil jeda sebentar, menarik nafas ringan kemudian mendoakan si gadis agar selalu sehat tanpa banyak rintangan dalam menghadapi perjalanan pendewasaan mulai saat ini. Sedangkan bagi Raito hal ini merupakan cara halus mengungkapkan keinginannya dengan cara menuliskannya pada naskah pidato kelulusan menyentuh menurut Yagami Soichiro, ayahnya—yang sudah disiapkan sejak satu minggu kemarin. Dia tahu jika hari ini akan menjadi peristiwa bagus karena kesempatan seperti ini hanya bisa diberikan kepada siswa pilihan dan penyebab menariknya adalah hingga sekarang Raito selalu menduduki peringkat pertama sejak tiga tahun terakhir. Oleh karena prestasi itu maka hampir semua orang menilainya sangat baik-baik sampai pada akhirnya menjadikannya remaja berpengaruh di Kanto yang ternyata juga sudah cukup naif terhadap dirinya sendiri.

Setiap hari Yagami Raito selalu mengenakan setelannya rapi tapi hari ini secara berbeda dia menambahkan aksesoris pin bunga Anggrek Ungu dari lempengan perak lambang keistimewaan yang menempel angkuh di jas almamaternya. Itu menandakan jika dia memang pemuda istimewa bukan karena ketampanan wajahnya melainkan keberadaan alaminya untuk menjadi pusat perhatian bagi orang-orang. Setelah yakin akan penampilan narsisnya, beberapa detik kemudian dia melanjutkan kembali pidatonya sambil menatap teman-teman sebayanya duduk berderet melunasi kewajiban tiga tahun penuh tekanan tidak langsung sebagai bocah malang calon pengganti orang tua mereka kelak. Jauh di lubuk hatinya terdalam lagi-lagi Raito mendoakan kehidupan labil mereka dan berharap bahwa perjalanan dalam mencari jati diri bagi sebagian remaja bisa terasa lebih mudah. Tidak seperti Raito yang memang dari kecil sudah mendapat pelajaran khusus tentang kepahlawanan dan sejak itu pula di usia delapan tahun dia sudah mengerti tentang apa yang harus dilakukannya di masa depan, singkatnya ini semua mengenai cita-cita. Dulu saat usia ayahnya masih muda tigapuluh tiga tahun serta mengabdi pada negara dengan julukan polisi muda berkualitas. Raito langsung memahami jika pekerjaan ayahnya adalah terbaik. Dia masih lugu, mengerti bahwa semua polisi itu mirip malaikat yang memiliki sabit besar di punggungnya kemudian hadir mengusir para iblis. Polisi merupakan manusia agung kiriman Tuhan yang datang dari Surga bertugas menyelesaikan masalah-masalah di dunia, menangkap penjahat tanpa label, tanpa aksesoris berjereng ataupun tanpa maksud terselubung. Bagi Raito muda saat itu, dunia akan jauh lebih bagus jika manusia melakukan semua hal sesuai dengan label-nya masing-masing sehingga 'mereka' hanya dapat melakukan penyesuaian pembunuhan terhadap makhluk paling terkutuk di bumi tanpa penyesalan yaitu: semua pelaku kejahatan.

Sekitar lebih dari tigapuluh menit tepatnya pukul sepuluh pagi suara sorakan dan tepuk tangan menggema di setiap sisi aula menjadikan suasana ricuh bagi sebagian penghuni mistis bangunan. Guru-guru belomba memberikan senyum keterpaksaannya, merangkainya dalam kalimat-kalimat mempesona penuh harapan atau tipu muslihat selagi para murid masih dihantui oleh teror pemukul kayu atau persamaan kuadrat di papan tulis mereka selama mengajar. Yagami Raito remaja briliant sejenak mengendalikan ruang kosong di pikirannya sebelum dia membaca paragraf terakhir pidatonya dengan kutipan satire terkenal oleh salah seorang penyair komersil dambaan wanita-wanita Jepang saat itu yang dibuat ketika Hideyoshi Toyotomi berhasil menyatukan wilayah Jepang. Dia menelan ludah, merasakan dominasi kekuasaan merayap di tubuhnya tanpa celah sebagai seorang siswa panutan. Dia memikul beban itu sendirian dan tidak pernah melakukan kesalahan selama sang ayah masih mengakui kemampuannya. Dia remaja terhormat dan tidak pernah mengeluh saat menyelesaikan soal matematika tersulit selama hampir tujuh jam dalam satu hari di depan meja belajar kesayangannya. Oleh karenanya sejak Raito menerima penghargaan menjadi bintang kelas pada usia enam tahun maka orang lain akan selalu menganggapnya seperti pemuda rajin kebanyakan, seorang pemuda sempurna membosankan.

Hari ini Raito telah menyelesaikan pekerjaannya berpidato dengan wajah bahagia bagai disiram oleh madu. Di setiap kesempatan dia juga selalu menegapkan bahunya, menghargai semua pihak yang telah menjadikanya bentuk inspirasi. Dia menunjukkan sikap gagah, sosok spesial pembawa kebenaran melalui langkah kakinya mempesona ketika menuruni tangga panggung Aula. Di tempat lain teman-temannya berdiri untuk menyambutnya, memberikan salam kemenangan mirip prajurit pemberani baru pulang dari medan perang. Salah satu teman pria menjabat tangan kanannya sedangkan Raito hanya membalasnya dengan sedikit mengumbar senyum. Baginya hal tersebut sudah merupakan perilaku pantas karena pada kenyataannya Raito cuma mengenal mereka lewat sebatas nama bukan kepribadian masing-masing. Lalu setelah menjalani pesta kelulusan dramatis selama empat jam Raito masih tetap saja bermimpi tentang keinginannya menjadi penegak hukum. Dia selalu tampil penuh percaya diri apalagi selagi teman-temannya masih dipusingkan oleh problematika remaja tentang cinta monyet ataupun sekolah lanjutan elit kebanggaan orang tua mereka sendiri. Sementara Raito memiliki pola pikir lebih terarah karena pengumuman lima hari lalu tentang keberhasilannya masuk ke SMA favorit secara gampang melalui nilai ujian fantastis namun sederhana bagi dirinya bukan untuk orang lain. Oleh sebab itu dia merupakan pemuda dengan berkah pemikiran logis namun rendah hati.

Tapi, tepat untuk waktu kali ini yaitu di luar wilayah gedung Aula, ketika cahaya Matahari menyengat kulit seperti digelitik oleh rambut jabrik berduri monster kematian pemalas. Raito sedang berjalan tenang dan menahan emosinya tentang perpisahan sekolah sampai pada pintu keluar Aula. Setelah ia melewati pintu keluar Aula tiba-tiba hembusan hawa panas meresap di tubuhnya hingga menyebabkan sedikit cairan keringat turun dari dahi. Dia mengelapnya menggunakan telapak tangan sambil menaikkan poni rambut coklatnya ke atas dan menampilkan kening penuh kesan meremehkan, bukan kepada teman-temannya atau para guru melainkan terhadap halusinasi konyol di dunia yang dia tinggali sekarang ini. Beberapa gadis manis tertawa cekikikan di sampingnya dan Raito menyapa mereka secara sopan lalu mengomentari aroma natural bedak bayi dari salah seorang gadis yang tampak paling pemalu. Gadis-gadis itu seperti memberikannya sebuah apresiasi layaknya pertunjukan badut di atas panggung sejak dia menjadi primadona sekolah yang bagi sebagian orang menganggapnya mewah namun bagi Raito hal tersebut hanya semata-mata merupakan sarana perlindungan diri.

Raito ingin meneruskan langkah kakinya setelah lebih dari lima menit menyempatkan diri berbincang dengan para gadis. Kemudian ia melemparkan salam perpisahan saat tiga gadis lainnya masih tertawa cekikikan di depan wajahnya sementara satu teman mereka yang beraroma bedak bayi masih mengumpulkan keberanian serta harga diri untuk memberikan surat cinta pertamanya. Kenyataannya gadis itu periang tetapi menjadi salah tingkah semenjak melihat Raito pertamakali duduk di kursi perpustakaan sekolah sedang asik membaca kisah dongeng legenda Dewa Nordic klasik yang dipublikasikan oleh narasumber terburuk hingga mengakibatkan kepercayaannya tentang keberadaan Dewa berubah sedikit subyektif. Kemudian yang menjadi pangkal suasana adalah ketika wajah gadis itu bersemu terang bagai semangkuk sup apel encer berwarna merah. Mati-matian dia berusaha mengungkapkan perasaannya lewat sepucuk surat cinta yang dibungkus rapi menggunakan amplop bergambar hati. Sebenarnya dia takut membuat pemuda ini kecewa bukan karena wajahnya tidak cantik melainkan memang bakat Raito menyebabkan orang lain sulit menebak kedalaman perasaan cintanya. Lalu untuk sepersekian detik gadis itu menutup matanya tanpa keputusasaan.

Bunyi iringan musik perpisahan dinyanyikan secara meneduhkan oleh paduan suara adik-adik kelas di lapangan sekolah belum berhenti membuat Raito menerima surat cinta itu sebagai penghargaannya berkarir menjadi pemuda baik-baik. Si gadis berbunga-bunga ketika melihat Raito menyimpan suratnya di saku jas almamater dengan bijaksana. Musik perpisahan dinyanyikan semakin mendekati akhir melalui gubahan lagu-lagu nostalgia tentang cerita para remaja di ujung hidup mereka menjadi anak-anak. Raito kembali tersenyum saat dia sudah meninggalkan gadis pemujanya dalam keadaan bahagia di tengah teriknya sinar Matahari yang semakin menyengat. Kemudian dia mulai melanjutkan langkah kakinya melintasi berbagai kerumunan orang-orang sampai menuju pada gerbang pintu keluar sekolah. Beberapa meter dari tempat itu, Yagami Soichiro—ayahnya sudah menunggunya sekitar lima belas menit tadi. Menuju kemari menggunakan jasa sopir taksi sewaan mulai dari Departemen Kepolisian Kanto dan saat ini sedang berdiri di samping pintu belakang taksi mengenakan kemeja lengan panjang putih digulung dan telah basah oleh keringat serta jas hitam usang menggantung di lengannya sambil tetap berusaha menyembunyikan wajah paruh bayanya yang gelisah. Setelah keluar dari gerbang sekolah serta dengan perasaan senang Raito menoleh ke ayahnya kemudian berjalan mendekatinya.

"Apa hari ini ayah sedang libur?" tanya Raito.

"Hari ini khusus nak," sang ayah memeluk tegas putranya. "Selamat! Kau sudah melakukan tugasmu begitu baik," ujar Shoichiro bangga.

"Terima kasih ayah, aku berusaha tidak melakukan tindakan ceroboh," ucap Raito.

"Kau hebat, sebagai perayaannya hari ini kita akan mengadakan pesta kelulusanmu."

"Yah, tapi secara sederhana saja ayah."

Si sopir taksi melalui pantulan kaca spion mobil melihat mereka. Dalam batinnya dia berbisik, "Seandainya anak laki-lakiku juga seperti itu," kemudian dia juga tersenyum miris. Tiba-tiba di benaknya timbul prasangka buruk karena merasa Tuhan telah melakukan semacam permainan tidak adil terhadapnya. Bagaimana dia bisa terjebak di kehidupan kurang menarik. Lalu si sopir taksi itu mulai berkhayal sampai Yagami Soichiro baru saja membuyarkan lamunannya.

"Aku ingin pergi ke suatu tempat terlebih dahulu," kata Soichiro berseri-seri kepada si sopir taksi.

"Kemana ayah?" sahut Raito di sampingnya.

"Kedai kue tradisional langganan ayah," jawab Soichiro.

Sopir taksi mengangguk sama hal-nya dengan Raito, mereka berdua berlagak polos menanggapi ajakan Yagami Soichiro. Di sisi lain udara berubah menjadi lembab karena terik sinar Matahari mulai menipis. Hawa panas tetap berhembus dan suara mesin taksi berdengung sehalus kincir angin bersamaan dengan kepulan asapnya dari knalpot. Sopir taksi menginjak pedal gas mantap setelah menghiraukan prasangka buruknya kepada Tuhan. Sedangkan Raito beserta ayahnya secara khidmat menikmati pemandangan jalan raya walaupun diantara mereka sendiri saling bertanya-tanya apakah nasib baik akan berjumpa di akhir pekan gara-gara kedekatan sementara saat ini.

 **.**

 **.**

Setelah sampai di kedai kue tanpa menghindari senyum ramah pelayan, Yagami Soichiro langsung memilih meja serta tempat duduk pojok dekat jendela mengingat kembali awal pertemuannya dulu dengan Yagami Sachiko setelah akhirnya mereka memutuskan menikah satu tahun kemudian dan memiliki dua anak. Sachiko ketika itu adalah gadis penyanyang yang selalu suka membeli empat butir kue mochi untuk dinikmati pada sore hari. Lalu pada penghujung bulan Maret di saat paling romantis sepanjang hidupnya, gadis itu bertemu seorang pemuda berwawasan tinggi serta berpendidikan di kedai kue langganannya. Mereka langsung jatuh hati pada pandangan pertama sebab Sachiko menganggap jika si pemuda merupakan pria tepat selain kesamaan hobi mereka mengoleksi arloji-arloji tua. Kedai kue itu sendiri dibangun secara artistik dengan beberapa hiasan lukisan minyak ditempel di sebagian dinding kedai. Warna kebahagian melengket di tembok bangunan telah berubah sebagai salah satu ciri khas kedai itu serta pengunjung tak hentinya akan terpukau setiap memasuki pintu masuk kedai karena disuguhi lukisan wanita perang tercantik yang berasal dari Athena dan digambar oleh pelukis misterius yang hanya dikenali lewat tanda tangannya mencolok di bawah lukisan serta judul lukisannya diambil dari bahasa Yunani berarti _, Kesempurnaan_.

"Apa kau merasa canggung?" tanya Soichiro kepada putranya.

"Tidak ayah, tempat ini tampak akrab sekali," jawab Raito

Untuk kedua kalinya wajah Yagami Soichiro kembali berseri-seri, dia sadar jika pekerjaan telah membuatnya menjadi pria berwatak keras. Pekerjaannya adalah membantu orang-orang dalam kesulitan atau kadang berubah tidak wajar menjadi 'ketakutan' bagi orang-orang dalam kesulitan. Semenjak berlabel polisi selama hampir sepuluh tahun Soichiro berjanji akan memperlakukan pekerjaan itu sebagai tolak ukurnya tentang kebaikan kepada dirinya sendiri. Dia rela pulang larut malam guna menyelediki berkas-berkas kasus pembunuhan yang sulit dipecahkan. Dia tetap bersemangat menyelediki kasus seperti kerbau Jantan ketika polisi-polisi lain tengah asik mengandalkan nama detektif hebat kelas dunia super lugu berinisial _L._ Namun untuk waktu sekarang ini merupakan situasi yang tepat setelah sekian lama dia menginginkan beristirahat sejenak sambil menghabiskan satu hari bersama putranya. Di kedai itu Soichiro sudah memilih menu-menu kue dan secangkir teh hijau spesial perwujudan dari rasa terimakasih terhadap kepenatannya selama ini serta perasaan bangga yang sulit diungkapkan ketika memandangi putra kesayangannya itu.

"Bagaimana pekerjaan ayah?"

Kemudian Soichiro berdehem sebentar lalu menjawab pertanyaan anaknya, "Jangan mempersalahkannya! Semuanya baik-baik saja meskipun terkadang banyak hal mengganjal."

"Apa itu?" selidik Raito.

Soichiro menatap bola mata anaknya yang tampak tertarik, "Kemarin lusa ayah menangkap bocah enam belas tahun telah merusak hidupnya sendiri karena ketahuan membunuh ayah kandungnya di kamar mandi."

Raito menatap ayahnya, "Bocah itu tega melakukannya?"

"Setelah beberapa jam kami tanyai ternyata ayah si bocah seorang pemabuk dan kerjaannya setiap hari memukuli ibunya. Kemudian pada batasnya akhirnya dia melakukan perbuatan itu. Kau pasti tahu jika ini semua merupakan hukuman Tuhan."

Lalu Raito tersenyum dan Ayahnya sedikit heran.

"Mengapa kau tersenyum?"

"Aku hanya merasa beruntung telah terlahir menjadi putra ayah, putra polisi. Dengan menjadi putra ayah aku bisa membedakan mana yang benar dan yang salah. Jika kehidupan milikkku ini berbeda maka bisa saja aku berakhir buruk seperti nasib bocah itu."

"Bukankah kebaikan mahal harganya, ayah," Raito menambahkan kata-katanya.

"Warisan berharga di dunia memanglah kebaikan. Namun di kehidupan sekarang ini tampaknya semakin susah menjadi orang baik nak," ujar Soichiro.

"Apa lebih susah daripada berpura-pura baik."

Soichiro berkedip.

"Tentu saja."

Obrolan mereka terhenti sebentar ketika pelayan kedai datang mengantar pesanan. Raito sempat melirik hingga tertarik pada seragam yang dikenakan oleh pelayan itu. Lalu si pelayan mengumbar wajah ramah andalannya dan Raito seperti ikut terhisap ke dalam pusaran kelabu miliknya. Kotak-kotak keramik ditata sedemikian rupa di atas meja kemudian penutup kotak dibuka dan muncul bermacam jenis kue manis pesanan mereka dari hasil jerih payah sang pembuat kue setelah melewati beratus-ratus kenangan. Di saat yang sama aroma Teh Hijau juga mengepul tajam sehingga Soichiro mengendusnya seharum mawar serta semanis kisah cinta pertamanya enambelas tahun lalu. Ketika pelayan itu pergi meninggalkan mereka berdua, di dalam ingatan Soichiro muncul perasaan rindu yang tak tergantikan.

"Cobalah! Kue ini salah satu kesukaan ayah, cocok untuk musim panas." Soichiro mengambil satu kue manis dari kotak kemudian diberikan kepada putranya.

"Ternyata ayah memiliki sisi tak terduga," gurau Raito.

Raito memakan kue kesayangan pilihan ayahnya dengan senang hati. Kue itu dapat membuatnya bermimpi seakan merasakan kesunyian ayahnya sebagai laki-laki. Tak berselang lama dia menatap wajah ayahnya lekat-lekat sambil memasang senyum, "Terima kasih. Kue ini sungguh enak ayah," ujar Raito.

Ayahnya cuma berbisik, "Makan saja semua yang kau suka."

Kemudian sejenak mereka membisu. Raito memilih menikmati kue-kue itu dalam bayangan kesucian seperti hari-harinya pergi ke kuil sebagai bentuk rasa cinta kasihya kepada sang pencipta. Dari arah lain seorang kakek berpakaian retro dengan topinya yang kurang serasi serta lambang menyilaukan ditengahnya datang mendekati meja mereka. Kakek itu menanyakan waktu kepada Soichiro seolah-olah tidak ada jam di ruangan kedai. Lalu Soichiro menjawabnya secara baik hati agar kakek itu merasa jika hari kematiannya belumlah teramat dekat. Si kakek gembira dan memeluk Soichiro setelah akhirnya meninggalkannya sambil mulutnya menggerutu tak karuan.

"Apa ayah pernah melakukan kesalahan pada kakek itu?" tanya Raito penasaran.

Ayahnya menjawab, "Tak kukira dia masih mengenali ayah. Kakek itu belum pikun."

"Kakek itu memang masih kelihatan sehat. Bagaimana ayah mengenalnya?"

Soichiro menyeruput cangkir teh hijaunya tiga kali lalu melanjutkan ucapannya, "Ketika ayah masih muda dan menjadi pelanggan kedai ini, kakek tadi sering mendatangi ayah untuk menanyakan waktu."

"Dia tahu jika ayah seorang polisi."

"Dulu ketika masih muda ayah selalu menceritakan hal itu kepadanya tapi dia tak percaya."

"Kenapa?"

"Dia pikir ayah pencuri," kata Soichiro agak marah.

"Astaga!" Raito berseru. "Apa yang dicuri?"

"Arloji antik miliknya. Oleh karena itu dia jadi kebingungan menyesuaikan waktu."

"Itu terdengar menyebalkan, ayah," bisik Raito sarkastis.

Soichiro menoleh, "Ya, kakek itu sepertinya senang mempermainkanku mirip biji kacang."

"Aku juga tak melihat keluarganya," gumam Raito pelan sambil mengamati si kakek yang mulai menjauh.

"Kakek itu seorang penyendiri," Soichiro menghela nafas. "Dia tidak ingin menikah. Baginya menikah itu cuma malapateka, menghasilkan sesuatu tak berguna dan membawanya ke tempat tak berguna. Cara berpikir seorang pengecut."

"Dan dulu dia juga sempat melarang ayah menikah," tambah Soichiro.

Raito menelan ludah," Ha...ha...ha..—kakek itu jadi membuatku tersinggung," setelah itu mendadak Raito tersenyum lembut dan menampilkan wajah simpatik.

Saat ini Yagami Soichiro hanya benar-benar menikmati harinya bersama Raito. Mereka duduk di bangku paling pojok memberikan sudut yang pas untuk mengamati kegilaan hingar bingar manusia di sekitar. Pria berwajah sangar sibuk melihat ponselnya menanti pesan masuk dari temannya yang dicurigai melarikan setumpuk harta karun emas hasil petualangan mengarungi kota khayalan serta di tempat itu pula mereka melakukan pembantaian terhadap satu keluarga paling mengenaskan di muka bumi. Di sebelahnya sepasang mantan kekasih saling mengendalikan dirinya masing-masing setelah baru sepuluh menit lalu si kekasih pria secara sinis memutuskan pacarnya karena masalah penyakit akut pendewaannya kepada gadis idola berambut pirang menarik dengan balutan kostum kebanggaannya; lolita. Dan pemandangan lainnya sama saja sebab semua itu hanya sebagian dari nasib buruk sebelum Tuhan memberikan senyumnya bahkan bagi kakek tua tadi selagi dia sudah mempersiapkan diri untuk mati di tengah kesepian serta acara pemakaman terlantar. Namun berbeda bagi Yagami Soichiro yang saat ini memiliki kehidupan paling bahagia jauh melebihi apapun. Dia selalu mengucap syukur semenjak menyaksikan putra pertamanya lahir, sehat, dan menangis keras menyamai perasaan terharunya yang meyayat.

"Lupakan saja tentang kakek itu! Sekarang ayah malah merasa sedang melakukan kesalahan terhadap seorang gadis," ujar Soichiro spontan.

Raito tertegun lalu kembali memandangi ayahnya penuh makna, "Sepertinya pembicaraan ini akan mengarah ke sistem keadilan yang sering ayah banggakan."

"Mungkin saat ini ayah sudah mulai ragu?" jelas Raito.

Soichiro menghela nafas kesekian kalinya, wajahnya muram bagai secawan anggur yang tumpah, "Dia gadis malang," katanya sedih.

"Bagaima kondisinya sekarang?" tanya Raito.

"Dia depresi,- keluarganya dirampok serta dibunuh lalu pelakunya diringankan hukumannya oleh suatu syarat tak masuk akal," binar mata Soichiro tampak memelas, "Terkadang ayah berpikir—kenapa orang jahat bisa menjalani hidup dengan seenaknya. Tapi ternyata memiliki pola pikiran semacam itu salah."

"Apa maksud ayah?" tanya Raito intens.

"Sudah saatnya kita tahu bahwa kejahatan ada batasnya dan menjadi tidak menyenangkan jika manusia sudah terjebak ke dalam kejahatan itu, bagi korban maupun pelaku. Memang tampak gila, namun—ada sesuatu mengganjal di pikiranku tentang—apa hal buruk yang akan terjadi seandainya kejahatan di dunia ini benar-benar tidak ada sama sekali? "

Setelah mendengar perkataan ayahnya hati Raito seperti tertancap paku. Lalu dia menenangkannya dengan secangkir teh hijau.

"Aku seperti tak mengenal ayah jadi separanoid ini. Dari dulu ayah selalu mengatakan kepadaku pekerjaan polisi ialah menolong orang serta memberikan harapan pada korban ketidak-benaran."

Soichiro mengambil satu kue manis kemudian diberikan kepada anaknya, "Banyak yang berubah dan semuanya 'sudah ada' yang mengatur. Polisi tidak mempunyai wewenang lagi untuk memberikan harapan kepada orang lain—hanya Tuhan yang mampu melakukannya."

"Jika Tuhan bersikap tidak adil," bisik Raito.

"Bukan Tuhan yang tak adil melainkan 'kejahatan' itu sendiri yang tak adil. Oleh karena itu Tuhan menciptakannya—bagaimanapun juga harus ada seseorang yang memakan kotorannya," ujar Soichiro tegas.

Pada hari musim panas belum berakhir, pujian tentang Rosa Florentina si gadis gembala pembawa keberuntungan dilantunkan di tengah luasnya tangisan petak tanah yang mengering. Hingga saat itu terjadi maka musim panas merupakan musim paling beruntung diantara lainnya ketika semua orang membawanya ke dalam sanjungan emosi serta makian kemudian bercampur di keringat lengket mereka yang mengkilap-kilap. Dan di hari keberuntungan ini, Raito mampu menahan emosinya secermat mungkin menghiraukan sesak di hati agar prasangkanya tentang reputasi penegak hukum tidak mulai luntur. Dia mengamati kue manisnya satu-per satu di atas kotak keramik sambil meletakkan sumpitnya di meja menandakan bahwa nafsu makannya telah menghilang. Di hari terik ini, peristiwa apa lagi yang akan datang; Raito menghela nafasnya panjang.

"Jadi intinya kualitas sistem hukum yang kita miliki sudah menurun atau manusia tidak bisa lagi berbuat banyak,- ayah," ujar Raito pelan.

Soichiro menatap lagi wajah putranya. Lebih tenang dan lebih dalam.

"Tidak ada yang menurun di dalam sistem hukum kita tapi dengan adanya 'kejahatan' maka sistem hukum akan menjadi lebih berkembang dan peran manusia juga bisa jauh lebih banyak dari itu."

"Ayah mengajakku berpikir rasional."

"Adakalanya bekerja sebagai polisi dapat mengubah idealismemu. Tergantung dari caramu melihatnya."

Setelahnya tiba-tiba timbul perasaan gundah di hati Soichiro. Perasaan itu bagai pil-pil penahan rasa sakit murahan yang mengaduk-aduk perutnya sehingga membuatnya sadar dari mimpi yang membawanya pada gerbang penantian masa tua serta tanggung jawab lebih besar di belakangnya. Soichiro bukanlah tipikal seorang pria penghambat cita-cita untuk anaknya akan tetapi dia sendiri paling mengerti jika pekerjaannya memiliki kadar resiko tinggi bagi mental maupun pikiran. Sebelum Raito terlibat jauh dari semua itu maka dia berkewajiban memberikan gambaran tentang peliknya dunia kepolisian selagi hitam dan putih kejahatan masih menjadi bintang berpijar terang di langit malam.

"Apa kau masih ingin meneruskan cita-citamu,- nak?" tanya Soichiro serius

Tidak kalah serius Raito menjawab, "Ya—ayah."

Soichiro menyeruput teh hijaunya untuk terakhir kali.

"Baiklah, ayah mengerti. Lanjutkan saja sesuai keinginanmu."

Raito tetap mempertahankan cita-cita masa kecilnya sampai lima belas menit kemudian dia dan ayahnya akhirnya pergi meninggalkan kedai kue itu. Sikap hangat para pelayan kedai membuat Soichiro mabuk akan cinta kenangan masa lalu sementara putranya memilih diam sejenak, mengabadikan moment seperti ini sebagai suka cita pada fase remajanya. Lalu dengan didampingi suara penyiar berbakat dari radio disetel oleh pelayan kedai yang membacakan berita tentang _tertangkapnya pemimpin_ _pemujaan iblis di Kanto,_ mereka berdua pergi dari kedai itu menggunakan taksi.

.

.

Malam harinya setelah Raito menyelesaikan pemanjaan khususnya di kamar mandi. Dia melepas jubah kepercayaan diri berlebihannya sambil menuruni tangga rumah lalu datang menuju ke tempat penghakiman yaitu ruangan pesta perayaan kelulusan memuaskan. Bau hidangan oseng bebek goreng kehebatan ibunya mencuat masuk ke dalam lubang hidung dan membawa sensasi kebahagiaan tersendiri baginya. Sesaat sebelum pesta makan dimulai beberapa kerabat yang ikut diundang menghampiri Raito lalu memberikan pujian-pujian sukarela walaupun tanpa disadari salah satu diantara mereka masih menyimpan topeng meja rias berukirkan tulisan menggelikan 'iri hati'. Di setiap kesempatan Raito selalu mengumbar senyum diwajahnya namun tetap memaksakan lubuk hatinya percaya bahwa semua ini tampak hampa atau tak berarti apa-apa. Dia sedikit terhibur ketika adik kesayangannya—Yagami Sayu—berceloteh dengan wajah tanpa dosa jika dikemudian hari berat badannya pasti bertambah satu kilo setiap kali kakaknya lulus menyelesaikan sekolah. Semua orang tertawa dan diam-diam Raito mengagumi adiknya sendiri sebagai remaja biasa serta penghibur ulung di dalam keluarga.

Acara pesta kelulusan itupun berakhir menyisakan duka tersendiri bagi Raito. Kemudian dia menemukan cara lain untuk menghibur diri lagi dengan merebahkan tubuh di atas ranjang empuk sambil menatap langit-langit kamar membayangkan penderitaan si gadis malang korban dari kesalah-kaprahan sistem hukum menurut versinya sendiri. Merasa masih ada bagian yang kurang, sebentar dia bangkit dari ranjang lalu mengambil kotak Mp3 di atas meja belajar. Dia merebahkan tubuhnya kedua kali setelah memilih musik instrumen _shall never surrender; total result Jason Arnold_ tanpa lirik namun melalui irama pantas sesuai kenyataan pahit bahwa perasaan hatinya kini sedang membutuhkan penyemangat. Dia menahan kepalanya di antara lipatan siku tangan dan berbaring tentram memandangi langit-langit kamar berwarna putih tak ada harapan seburuk seorang pemuda mendambakan cinta dari putri jelita. Dan dalam keheningan sementara saat itu, dia menyadari sesuatu;

 _"Cih,- bukan polisi melainkan kematian yang hanya bisa menghukum mereka,"_ Raito mendesis. Mendengar bisikan iblis menyerang hatinya selembut tarikan nafas, dia mengepalkan telapak tangannya erat-erat. Jadilah pada malam indah itu, setelah hampir lima belas tahun akhirnya Raito membenci dirinya sendiri. Dia membutuhkan semacam kekuatan lain untuk mewujudkan mimpinya, kekuatan yang lebih hebat dan kejam tanpa ampun untuk membunuh tanpa meninggalkan jejak. Namun hal itu hanya semata-mata menjadi ide gila yang terpendam di benaknya. Musik di Mp3 masih mengalun sedangkan Raito tertidur dengan jiwa tertanam bongkahan besi. Dari kejauhan sepasang mata pekat menyelidikinya dingin, memuakkan bagai bola mata sekumpulan mayat hidup jatuh ke jurang neraka. Dia makhluk astral, suka terbang tinggi, bersembunyi di antara gumpalan-gumpalan awan serta tersenyum licik. Dia bukanlah makhluk sombong tapi sayap gagaknya akan melebar menakutkan jika menemukan ide-ide sinting. Si makhluk membawa buku hitam merupakan kesunyian bagi orang-orang namun malah menjadi sumber kekuatan ilusi bagi Raito. Makhluk itu bukan juga pembunuh berdarah dingin cuma boneka yang diciptakan namun sering diselimuti rasa bosan. Suatu hari mungkin dia akan menjadi partner terbaik untuk Raito.

Esok harinya Raito terbangun dan melakukan kegiatan seperti biasanya; sempurna. Esok harinya lagi sama seperti hari sekarang, esok harinya lagi—sama, sampai dia menginjakkan kaki pertama kali di Sekolah Menengah Atas dengan wajah tampan berbingkai kepasrahan terhadap takdir. Dua minggu semenjak menjalani aktifitas sekolah dia masih bisa menjalani harinya bersama kawan-kawan baru. Pulang bebarengan sambil mengobrol topik sana-sini yang bagi Raito merupakan wujud lain dari dirinya selama mengikuti peran sebagai remaja normal. Kemudian tepat di hari ini, dia meneruskan langkahnya sendirian melewati lorong jalan sepi dan membuka lembar baru kehidupannya. Kedua matanya terpaku, tertarik kepada buku hitam yang tergeletak di tanah. Seperti ada uap kejahatan menariknya tubuhnya dalam kegelapan tiada tara. Raito berjalan mendekati buku hitam itu sambil membaca tulisan di sampulnya;

—Buku Kematian.

Tanpa pikir panjang Raito mengambil buku hitam lalu menyimpannya ke dalam tas. Sementara di tempat lain si makhluk astral tertawa cekikikan.

.

 **.**

TAMAT.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

A/n

Sebelumnya saya ucapkan makasih bnyak bagi pembaca yang udah mampir di fic.

Fic ini saya buat setelah ada waktu luang karena beberapa hari ini saya berhenti dari dunia game dan masih menunggu lanjutan seri episode dari game life Is Strange, keren lho hahaha.

Sedangkan untuk fic ini dibuat karena dari dulu saya menghargai Raito sebagai Kira. Dalam manga/anime diceritakan kalau di tak sengaja menemukan DeathNote, Tapi saya pikir itu bukan tak sengaja melainkan memang sudah direncanakan dan kualitas dari Raito itu sendiri membuatnya terpilih sebagai 'pemegang' Deathnote. Pembunuhannya terhadap pelaku pembantaian keluarga Misa Amane juga tampak ada benang merah kasat mata yang merencanakan karena pada akhirnya semua berhubungan setelah Misa menjadi 'kaki tangan' Raito dan ikut serta memudahkan rencananya menjadi Dewa. Raito pemuda sial karena memiliki idealisme tinggi tentang keadilan merasa shock selama hampir satu minggu setelah dia membuh korban pertamanya menggunakan Deathnote. Hal ini sebenarnya menjelaskan kalau Raito pada dasarnya memiliki sifat baik hati. Selain itu dilihat juga pada rencannya terhadap Raye Penber di dalam bis yang saat itu dia juga masih memikirkan kesalamatan orang-orang di sana. Dari sini penggemar anime/manganya pasti bisa menyimpulkan sendiri saat dimana Raito benar2 menikmati menggunakan DeathNote atau 'terpaksa' menggunakan DeathNote. Hahaha tapi semua itu hanyalah pemikiran saya dari sebuah karya fiksi yang bagus.

O, iya bagi penggemar DN! Sekarang DeathNote versi drama series live action udah ada tapi dengan, hmm,, cerita dan pengkarakteran yang benar-benar berbeda. Raito, L dan Near mereka akan menjadi sosok lain yang berbeda dari kita kenal selama ini. Pokoknya beda deh dari anime/manga ataupun movie live actionnya dan saya baru tahu atau mungkin ketinggalan ya...

OK, thanks, silahkan kalau ada kritik atau saran tapi kalau gak ada juga gak pa2 hahaha

Ps. Buat kawanku Hakuto, akhirnya saya bikin fic juga bro setelah lama gak main game. Jadi saya tunggu kelanjutan fic kmu haha.

Salam hangat

Viloh.


End file.
